


Reinvent Love

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altaïr Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, Everyone is snarky af, Fluff, I love Poly fics, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Title is from P!atd like every other fic I write, briefly, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Grand Master Assassin's bodyguard is boring as hell, but you really can't complain when they kiss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

You're still not quite sure how you made this mess work. How a civilian from the 2000's could end up with the now Grand Master Altaïr and his most trusted advisor Malik. Of course, everyone else is under the assumption you're just their bodyguard, but _hey_. It's actually rather ironic, considering it was Altaïr himself who taught you how to be a proper assassin (begrudgingly).

You're very happy with how everything ended up though, even when they're forced to act a certain way in front of others. Altaïr especially has to be cold and calculating, has to work to gain back the reputation of our Brotherhood after the betrayal.

You know the real Altaïr though, the one that likes making bets over the most ridiculous stuff and irritating his loved ones. Malik is the easiest to get a rise out of, and on more than one occasion you've come home to find them fist fighting. Even with one arm Malik can kick ass.

It depends on your mood whether you'll let them continue or yell until they stop out of shame. Very rarely you'll break them up with kisses, which they both seem to prefer.

They're both absolutely ridiculous and you love them too much. More than words can describe.

Yes, you have no idea everything fell into place, but you're damn grateful for it.

Especially when Malik makes some excuse to stay behind after one of Altaïr's dreadfully long meetings. Being the body guard you have to stay standing behind him near constantly, and usually completely silent. Malik makes a point of chatting with you when he can but 'keeping up appearances' and all that limits your interactions.

But once all those stuffy political assassins (which is a phrase you are still honestly perplexed by) are gone, you can relax. You practically melt into Altaïr's lap, snuggling as close as possible. "I hate standing up." You tell him.

He scoffs, "No, you don't. You hate meetings."

Malik pulls your chair farther out and sits down on the table in front of the two of you, stretching out leisurely. "So do I. If I never see any of those politicians again it will be too much." He agrees.

"Same." You sigh, switching into English. You're not allowed to talk like this in public unless you're trading. It attracts a lot of attention among civilians. You tap Altaïr's chest, and say, "Hey."

He just sighs.

"Hey." You repeat, more forcefully.

His lips twitch, but he does not respond.

" _Hey_." You bite down on your lip with irritation.

Apparently third time's the charm, because he breaks and asks, "What?"

Now smiling, you order, "Kiss me."

He tilts his head, your favorite smirk appearing. "And why should I? I'm the boss, remember?" He teases you.

Malik snorts, and you just roll your eyes. "Because you love me." You tell him before pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. "And I put up with you."

"Put up with me?" Altaïr acts offended, eyes narrowing. "You act as if my presence is not a gift." He goes on, raising his voice over Malik's laughter.

"Altaïrrrr." You groan melodramatically, pouting. "Come on."

The assassin rolls his golden eyes, "Your begging needs work." Tilting your face up, he doesn't wait for you to come up with a sassy remark before kissing you. You respond eagerly in response, feverishly grabbing at his robes to get him as close as possible.

Your breath is just a tiny bit uneven when you pull away, instead burying your face in the crook of his neck. "Malik." You say, your voice distorted by the cloth.

"Hm?" He replies airily. You can't be sure from your position, but you'd bet he's smirking.

"You're really cute." You state. "And you should also kiss me."

"Perhaps when we get home." He answers. You hear him shift and then there are hands on your sides, just a little too lingering to be casual. You're not sure if you want to press closer to Altaïr or lean back (which, you might add, is a pretty common dilemma in your household). You whine when he pulls you off Altaïr, and he laughs, "I thought you wanted kisses?"

"You gonna carry me?" You hmph, crossing your arms over your chest. You send Altaïr a long suffering frown and he nods in understanding.

"Malik." He says, using his Grand Master voice. "You're right."

"Hey!" You yelp indigently. "You were supposed to take my side!"

His smirk is enough forewarning for you to have your eyes already narrowed when he says, "That is also for when we're home, my love."

_Altaïr, no._

"Because we're so professional," You scoff.

Malik's laughter is loud enough to warrant a hand pressed against his mouth and half hearted glares from both his lovers. Goodness knows what kind of convoluted story would emerge from someone finding two of you nearly on the floor while Altaïr watches on with that infuriating look on his face.

"You're both horrible." You primly pull yourself together, brushing invisible dirt off your pristine robes and fixing the bright red sash on your waist. The sash you worked so hard to obtain, both because its a means to stay with your boyfriends and also just to prove you can do it.

You feel their eyes on you while you do this, and in glancing up you find them with nearly identical starry eyed expressions. You feel your heart flip when you return a smile, holding out your hands. "Come on."

Malik complies easily (for once), but Altaïr makes you practically fall backwards to pull him up out of his chair. Malik can't really help either, considering you have his hand clutched in yours.

When you finally get the both of them out, you have to drop their hands and fall back, your shoulders squared determinedly. _Work mode_. Malik pecks your cheek before following suit and Altaïr just sighs.

Your trio almost makes it to your rooms before some poor neophyte tries to chat up Altaïr, asking about some mission or another. It's late, too late for your eagle to be cordial with anyone but yourself and Malik, and the only thing keeping you from intervening is Malik.

 _The poor kid looks terrified!_ You want to say. Granted, given how Altaïr is normally, your think even the newbies would know not to just approach. Especially considering the time makes it very obvious he's heading to bed.

_Kids these days._

Malik inclines his head toward the Grand suite, mouthing "food."

It pains you to admit that's probably the best plan. You nod in agreement before slipping away.

Altaïr noticed your departure, you're sure, but he still looks pleasantly surprised when you greet him with tea and cookies (you made the cookies a few days ago actually, but they're still pretty damn good if you do say so yourself).

Malik joins your duo after a few more minutes, obviously waiting for the coast to be clear. He has his own room after all, and while its easy to explain why you would stay with Altaïr, it would be tricky for Malik to do the same. He doesn't have the bodyguard excuse.

You curl up next to him when he settles down, and Altaïr joins the two of you after you ask him nicely (or, as nice as you can while waiting for him to suck up his pride and join the cuddle puddle). He likes to act as if he's not as "needy" as you and Malik, which you think is hilarious.

It takes you a while to find a comfortable position for all three of you, and in the end you're not sure who's hands are where, but you're happy. You let out a pleased hum when everyone's settled down, murmuring, "I love you."

"I love you." Altaïr's and Malik's answers overlap, one in English and the other in Arabic.

You wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just fluff tbh

Balancing being an assassin and having a life is weird. You still have to go on missions sometimes and with both Malik and Altaïr are near constantly swamped with paperwork and meetings, you find yourself cherishing the little moments.

They don't like stargazing, but they'll sit on the roofs with you for hours anyway. They don't complain when you marvel over the cosmos, how _bright_ the stars are in Masyaf, filling the silence with small talk and stories from their childhood together (listening to them makes your chest feel like lead, so you usually ignore those conversations).

Likewise, Altaïr hates swimming, but all it takes is a little convincing on Malik's part to get him to join the two of you. Even if he does only sit in the sand and scowl. Malik usually stays near him and they talk (read: exchange insults until you yell at them) while you dive beneath the waves. Sometimes, you'll join them near the shore, and when you're feeling particularly sentimental, you'll talk about your home. When you're not, you'll just offer them interesting rocks, which _mysteriously_ go missing before you get back home.

Altaïr likes sparring a little more than you think is normal, and he always wants to fight when it's his turn to pick what to do. Malik is strong, but not as much as he was before he was condemned to permanent desk duty, and he seems to really appreciate that Altaïr still goes all out against him. You just like to watch most of the time. There's no point in trying to best them one on one, because they've got years and years of experience on you.

That being said, the novices typically still go to you for training help. You're not as harsh as the other options, and you give fantastic advice, if you do say so yourself. Altaïr calls you a "mother hen" when you disappear to chat with the younger assassins, but you're pretty sure that's just because they don't go to him.

You think a few of them know of your relationship with said Grand Master, but you're never brave enough to ask outright. In any case, they all seem completely supportive and that's all that matters.

Malik likes cooking, and the two of you can waste hours in whatever kitchen you find empty. You have to be careful during those times, but Malik sneaks kisses between steps anyway.

Malik is arguably the most affectionate of your triad though, so its not really a surprise. Altaïr falls only slightly behind, and you'd wager that's mostly because he's still trying to seem aloof. While you _want_ to be more affectionate with the both of them, you're not anywhere near daring or confident enough in your abilities to detect fellow assassins to pull some of the things they do.

You've found them making out in the doorway to Malik's rooms before, for gods sake. They knew you were there, of course, but still. You didn't even bother scolding them, only moving to shove them into the room itself and scowl before sashaying to your own quarters.

 _Reckless_ , you had thought.

Not as reckless as Altaïr kissing you senseless in his office though. It'd be a blatant lie to say you don't know how this happened, because you've been purposefully teasing him for the better part of the day, but he usually waits until you've retired to retaliate. You suppose it's excusable because today has been dragging out a little longer than normal.

So while you know exactly how you ended up pressed against a wall with your legs hiked around the Grand Master's waist, you're still pretty fuckin surprised. You also very happy, but that's as per usual while kissing your boyfriends.

Altaïr tilts your face up, pressing open mouth kisses over to your neck until your fingers dig into his shoulders in warning. "Don't leave marks." You hmph.

He has the nerve to laugh. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because then Malik will too and I'll have to wear my hood up for the next week." You say. "I have 'mentoring' to do tomorrow." _Read: one of the others has a mission so you're saddled with training._

"Who's fault is that?" He scoffs, leaning back enough to fix you with a judgmental stare.

You pout, reluctantly allowing, "Mine, I guess. But that doesn't mean you're allowed to mark me up, Altaïr Al-Sayf."

You're pretty the name change is what wins him over. "Fine. Next time you will not be let off so easily."

Yeah, yeah, shut up and kiss me. "I look forward to it." You reclaim his lips with a pleased hum. It doesn't escape your notice how ironic it is for you to be the proactive one in this situation, but Altaïr has never minded in the past and you doubt he'll start now. He likes being rough, sure, but he's also content to kiss you for hours on end. If only you all had more free time.

You're just starting to let your fingers trace the edges of his robes when he freezes, golden eyes locking on the door to your right. It takes you a second to catch up with what he's hearing. Footsteps. _Of course._

"Someone's coming." He says, rather unnecessarily.

"Stay with me." You petulantly request. "They'll just think you've already retired."

Altaïr rolls his eyes. "Or they'll come in." He hesitates before unhooking your legs and setting you down on the floor. "Stay here." _On the floor._

You mutter some less than kind words in response.

Thankfully Altaïr either doesn't hear over the knocking, or shares your sentiment and therefore doesn't care. Sometimes you really hate the whole "responsibilities" thing. Or, at the very least, you hate that Altaïr is under such scrutiny all the time. He discovered and put an end to one of the biggest betrayals the Brotherhood has ever seen and all he gets is reminders of his arrogance and "You're too young"s every three seconds.

You silently seethe while Altaïr discusses what sounds like something less than important with one of the council members (you know most of them by the sound of their voice rather than their face).

 _Okay, okay, they're just discussing one mission gone wrong, it can't possibly take that long,_ you assure yourself. He'll pick me up off the fucking floor and we will continue to be happy little love birds.

Another set of footsteps approaches and you nearly cry out in frustration.

That is, until Altaïr waves the newcomer into his office and you realize it's just Malik. You wonder what you look like when he glances at you and his eyes go wide. You can actually see him put the pieces together, his expression wavering between pleased (probably because you must look thoroughly debauched) and annoyed (he left you on the floor).

"Altaïr." He huffs, holding his hand out.

"I know." You graciously accept his help, straightening out your robes afterwards. "We have a very rude boyfriend."

Malik shrugs, "Perhaps he just has bad timing."

A fair point, you have to admit. Loosely wrapping your arms around Malik's waist, you ask, "So what brings you here? Aside from tending to my metaphorical wounds."

He barks a laugh, "I have actually finished my work for today. Or, what I care to get done. I see you two have been hard at work?"

"...is that _a pun_?" You say slowly, eyes narrowing. To the side, you hear Altaïr bidding the councilor a good night, but you ignore him for the time being.

Malik's lips twitch, halfheartedly trying not to smile. "Of course not."

"I can't believe I'm dating such a huge nerd." You hmph. First one leaves you on the floor, and now the other is... Malik. He laughs as you move to hide your face in the crook of his neck, sighing, "I missed you."

There's another set of arms snaking around his waist before he responds, and you flinch. You're sure they both noticed, but neither of them tease you for being jumpy. "I thought you would've taken my job, Malik."

"I'm not a job," You mumble into Malik's shoulder. "If anything I'm a hobby."

"Actually you're an assassin." Malik corrects, "And one of the loves of my life."

You can't really explain how that makes you feel aside from warm. Rather than try to respond you simply shift so both you and Altaïr can shower him with kisses until he's laughing and tilting his face away. Altaïr then properly kisses him, and you peck both their cheeks affectionately.

"We should go." You remind them. "You did say you're going to bed, Altaïr." Without breaking from their kiss, Altaïr hooks an arm around your waist and yanks you against the two of them.

You roll your eyes. "For a Grand Master you're sorta irresponsible, you know."

Malik pulls away with a surprised laugh, and Altaïr opens his eyes to give you the 'I'm angered but also amused' glare. "Are you jealous?"

 _Quite the opposite, actually_. "You left me on the floor." You deadpan.

"He'll make it up to you." Malik assures.

Stepping out of their embrace, you hiss, "In spades. He will be making it up to me in spades. But first, we should be in our actual rooms."

Good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my girlfriend I got hate for this and she just says "you gotta write another chapter." 
> 
> like damn thats petty, and also true. so thank my gf for this shameless fluff and assassin smooches

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this tbh. I just really wanted to write AC stuff and this just jumped out at me. We need more poly fics (even if they're a pain to tag). 
> 
> I hope I got the dynamic right? ? It's been sooo long since I've played through the first game, but Altaïr has a special place in my heart so I had to. 
> 
> Also! ! ! since this is my first posted AC fic, I'd like to mention I take requests!


End file.
